1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to connectors, and, in particular, to needleless connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical treatments often include the infusion of a medical fluid (e.g., a saline solution or a liquid medication) to patients using an intravenous (IV) catheter that is connected though an arrangement of flexible tubing and fittings, commonly referred to as an “IV set,” to a source of fluid, for example, an IV bag. Certain needleless connectors may be used in an IV set and may have a self-sealing port to prevent leakage of fluid when a mating medical implement is decoupled from such a needleless connector. Additionally, a needleless connector may include a mechanical valve, for example, a collapsible valve comprising a flexible material for providing the self-sealing port and controlling the flow of fluid within the IV set.
When a needleless connector is used in an IV set but not being accessed (i.e., a mating medical implement is not coupled to the self-sealing port), the needleless connector may be subjected to back pressure from the flow of fluid within the IV set. For example, back pressure can be caused by a patient's blood pressure, by an injection made at a different connector in the IV set, or by a pump utilized in the IV set. Back pressure applied to some needleless connectors may cause the seal of the self-sealing port to be breached. If the seal of a non-accessed needleless connector becomes breached due to back pressure, then some medical fluid from the IV set may undesirably accumulate in the neck area of the self-sealing port or be expelled from the system.